


【kk】刀锋上滚过的月光

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	【kk】刀锋上滚过的月光

一  
堂本刚打开洗衣机，发现里面有个人。

二

刚端着洗衣篮，里面有他昨天换下的跨栏背心和——不好意思，短裤因为刚的手腕拿洗衣篮的角度问题，现在正耷拉在洗衣机里那位男士的脑袋上，说不清他和短裤谁比较狼狈一点。

男人往后躲了躲，滚筒发出了轰隆隆地声音，他似乎被一动一晃荡的滚筒给吓了一跳——差点从滚筒里钻出来。

短裤不依不饶地粘在他的头上。

堂本刚冷静地走去阳台，往下看了看。

十四层没错。

他又绕了回来，和洗衣机里的男人四目相对，面面相觑。

洗衣蓝还提在手里。

刚冷静地把剩下的跨栏背心扔进洗衣机里，盖上盖子——盖不上，男人有点高。

伸过手去，捏了捏男人的脸。

实心的。肉有点少，皮肤有点干，手感不太好。

“所以，”堂本刚半天才找回自己的声音：“你偷完东西还不走，蹲在别人家的洗衣机里干嘛呢?”

更正一下，这个男的他不是蹲在洗衣机里，是长在了洗衣机里。

堂本刚尝试与此人沟通——无果，他只用一双似乎有点大小眼的淡棕色的眼睛瞪着你；尝试把他拉出来——无果，刚不小心瞥到了男人手臂上的肌肉这他妈简直是人形高达，应该可以把十个自己拉进去。

这总不该是自己剪的那个后来找不到的跨栏背心成了精吧?

刚与空气斗智斗勇了半天，感到一丝饥饿，索性一屁股坐到了地板上。

“你饿么?”

他有气无力道。

“饿了。”

低沉而嘶哑的嗓音。

刚吓了一跳。

“你会说话?我还以为你是个哑巴。”

“……”

男人继续抱膝，抿起薄薄的嘴唇，仿佛用名贵的美工刀雕刻出的精致的脸上闪过一道委屈。

刚从冰箱里翻出一条长长的法棍，近可解饿，远可防身，尝试着朝男人递过去。

男人疑惑地看了他一眼，没有动静。

“吃的。”刚言简意赅道，随即自己掰下一块面包，往嘴里塞去。

男人惊讶地看着刚把棍子吃掉了一截，尝试着把嘴巴凑过去，轻轻咬了一口——

刚看准时机用力往后一拉，把男人从洗衣机里钓了出来。

……手感跟钓大嘴鲈鱼差不多。

*

“我是堂本刚，在附近美大任教，你是?”

刚圆滚滚的眼睛上上下下地扫视着眼前的男人。

火红色的羽织破破烂烂地挂在身上，灰色的直垂和袴沾满了泥土。一头长发凌乱束在脑后，脸上还有道疤，很是狼狈。

刚瞟了一眼电视机。

这他妈是绯村剑心钻出来了啊。

“新阴流，堂本光一。”男人言简意赅，双腿盘膝地坐在地板砖上啃法棍，难得他吃的速度飞快、打扮的还挺像个丐帮，姿势居然还很优雅。

刚给他递过去了一杯水，光一咕嘟嘟地喝掉，长长地叹了一口气。

然后拍了拍手，半蹲下身子，手指扶在腰边的佩剑上，眼睛里透出犀利的光来。

“快把翼交出来，否则尔等会有血光之灾！”

姿势是很帅的。男人低沉的嗓音也很好听。

……可惜是个傻子。

刚抹了把脸，从钱包里去出1万日元塞进光一的羽织里，对他露出了“天使是天使啊”的微笑。

“自己搭的士回家哈。”

一脚把他踹下了十四层。

*

是我还没睡醒做了个奇奇怪怪的梦——

刚闭着眼睛默数了五秒钟，睁开眼，裂开嘴笑了笑。

他哼着歌来到了厨房，快乐的测试起今天刚买的可丽饼机。

可是地上的一摊法棍渣却很难忽视。

刚偶尔路过阳台，不经意地往下望时，那火红色的身影也站在碧绿的樟树下，久久地伫立着。

打开电视，里面播放的是今晚的天气预报。

“受台风影响，今晚东京会有雷阵雨的出现，请观众朋友睡前记得关窗——”

刚看了两眼，换了漫才频道。

*

一道闪电划过天际，轰隆隆的雷声在半空中炸开。刚猛地从睡梦中惊醒，迷糊了一阵，在床头柜里找到了耳塞戴上，盖好被子，再次闭上了眼睛。

过了半刻钟，他又爬起来给自己点了一根安眠香。

……

黑夜中的刚瞪着大大的眼睛，再也睡不着了。

他抓起身边的手机，打开手电筒，在玄关处抽出雨伞，开门的时候又是一道惊雷劈下。

刚吓地打了个寒颤。

“我是真的很害怕打雷啊……”

他慢慢地嘀咕着，趿着拖鞋走进了电梯。

昏黄的路灯下，那人依旧披着一身红衣，像个雕塑一般扎根在了长椅旁。

刚被噼里啪啦的雷声吓的飞快跑去把人一拉转头就跑：“你这个人怎么下雨都不知道躲的！”

光一疑惑地看着拉着自己振袖的、雪白的手：“师傅说打雷是上天让我渡劫……”

“渡个屁的劫啦！我看你的脑子是真的应该被雷劈一下！”

刚一口气拉着人跑进了电梯，才双手撑在膝盖上，大口大口地喘着粗气。

“叮”

是电梯上升的声音。

“如果你实在没地方去，”

刚慢慢吞吞地说道：“可以先住我家里。”

光一看着他，狭长而优美的眼睛里慢慢地溢出一点微笑，然后——

“家教所训，不受嗟来之食！刚殿下在暴雨中救在下一命，在下无以为报，定以性命保您周全！”

光一“啪”地一声干脆利落地跪了下来，“咚咚咚”地给刚嗑了几个响头。

刚被他突如其来的行为，吓地紧紧地贴在了电梯上，圆滚滚地大眼睛瞪的大大的，双手捂住了胸口。

卧槽，这不会是真捡了个傻的吧。

*

“光一先生洗个澡?”

刚盯着那人走过自家地板上的一溜脚印，眨了几下眼睛，实在忍不下去道。

“哦，浴桶在哪儿?”光一好奇地打量着刚的房子，把玄关的灯关了开开了关，一副这是什么高级夜明珠的表情。

刚的脑神经细胞被他杀死了一次又一次，拎着着人的后衣领来到了卫生间。

“衣服脱掉！”

刚命令道。

光一倒没什么不好意思的——都是男人嘛——他一步一个指令地把自己扒拉干净——站进浴池里——被刚抹好香皂——  
可是下一步就很令人害怕了。只见刚细嫩的小手不知摆弄了一下哪里，温热的水针突然从天而降——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

光一鬼吼鬼叫地跳了起来，还差点滑倒，好在他武功高强，一阵飞檐走壁，最后像只大蝙蝠一样倒挂在屋顶上。

“你按动了什么机关，想对在下干些什么苟且之事！”

“'……”

卧槽。

刚开着淋浴长大嘴巴仰头看着挂在吸顶灯上的光一，又看了眼随意扔在一边的，绯村剑心cosplay一般的武士服，心情复杂。

他突然对这个迷一般的男人的来历有了全新的想法……

“刚才还说要用性命护我周全，救命恩人给你洗个澡都不愿意?”刚呵斥了一声：“下来！”

光一犹犹豫豫地瞪着刚，眨巴着眼睛，像只刚出生怀疑人世险恶的幼狐。刚几乎都能看见他的头顶似乎长出了两只飞机耳，警惕地竖直着。  
他突然想起了自己曾经看过的犬类饲养指南，安慰受惊的野生狗狗时，要和狗狗四目相对，眼神温柔、鼓励——

对视了片刻，光一轻轻巧巧地从吸顶灯上落了下来，一脸的视死如归，身体微微颤抖：“那你轻一点……”

“……”刚平复了一会儿心情，重新打开水花。

我只是想给你洗个澡而已，一脸贞洁烈女的样子是要怎样。

习惯了水花淋在身上的感觉，光一逐渐感到舒适，他放松地叹出了一口长气。

刚眨了眨眼睛，试探地询问道：“光一先生是哪里人?”

“近畿地区兵库人。”

“……哦，”刚稍微放心，又多了句嘴：“现在是什么年代?”

“文正时代啊?”光一奇奇怪怪地看了刚一眼，说你这人怎么连这个都不知道。

“……”

刚糊了他一脸洗发水。

猜对了。还真是个活化石。捡到宝了。

三

第二天天还未亮，光一便起了个大早，准备给自己的救命恩人做早饭，绕了一圈——发现没有灶台也没有柴火。只好乖乖地蹲回了沙发，瞪着大眼睛等着天亮。

刚一起床便看见这样一副图景。

昨天捡回的活化石脱掉了凶巴巴的武士装，穿着自己的白T和短裤，一头长发松松软软地披了一身，在沙发上扮演乖巧.jpg 。

看到自己时，漂亮的眼睛里突然闪亮出期待的光。

刚便突然就想起了自己曾经养过的狗狗看向自己的眼神，也是这样，期待的，满怀信任的。

可是养一个从战国时代穿越过来的武士却要比狗狗操心很多。

“不、许、带、刀！”刚死命地摁住光一的手。

“刀是在下生命的象征。”光一坚定道：“刀在，人在。刀死，人灭。”

“废刀令听说过吧?带刀出门会被警察抓起来的！”

光一说啥玩意。

“刑部大辅！”

光一道官家不管江湖事。你小心翼追杀过来，咱俩都得玩完。

刚在和光一搏斗的过程中，无意间瞟到了躺在沙发上的switch，绝处逢生。

“你把刀放下！我给你看个好东西！”

光一说刀在人在……

“比可以开关的夜明珠还神奇！”

光一微微犹豫，手一松。

战国少侠就此走上了游戏死宅的道路，刚把刀往他手里塞都不出门，一星期能近视800度。

*

光一就这样人模人样地在刚的家里住了下来。作为一个一个星期前刚从战国时代穿越过来的，他表现出了极强的学习天赋，在短短一周内摸清了刚家里所有的电器设备——特别是switch，简直比刚还精通。偶尔起得来床的话，还能给刚煎个荷包蛋。

把一个史前野人调教成了居家实用型的，刚对自己很满意。

这天刚是下午的最后两节课，六月的天气像是个宜喜宜嗔的美少女，明明下课时还是晴空万里，刚在办公室里捡了几本书，踏出教学楼的时候眼看着便阴云密布了起来。

顶着书跑出校门时，看到了阔马金刀地站在校门的光一，像个铜制的雕塑一样立在那里，一把伞举出了一把刀的气势。

刚扑哧笑出声来，从后面扑到光一的背上。

“你怎么来了?”

光一没有回头，老实道：“我看到天气预报说一会儿要下雨。”

然后默默把雨伞塞进刚的手中。还是没有回头。

刚“啪”地一声撑起了雨伞。

光一抬头看看，奇怪道：还没下雨，你打伞做什么?

刚笑了，眉眼弯弯。

“雨伞带来了就是打的呀——你站近一点，伞太小，站远遮不住两个人呀。”

光一“哦”了一声，朝刚的方向走了一步，又低下头去。

刚忽然便很奇怪。

“你在干什么呀?”

他绕到了光一跟前。

光一手中拿着一幅画——画上画着他自己的侧脸。柔软的头发搭在饱满的额头上、英挺的眉毛下是狭长而线条优美的眼睛，如同名家雕刻般的精致的下颔线和高耸的鼻梁——这是一张介于人类和二次元美男子之间微妙平衡的完美的脸。

画者的功底也很好，画的优美而传神，是光一抿唇的模样。画下还有一行优美的小字。

下次希望记录你笑的样子。

“这是刚才一个路过的女生送给在下的自画像。”

光一现在已经习惯了现代女性的穿着模式，第一次出门的时候，看见满电车穿着夏装的女孩儿，差点自戳双目——也许是自我性格爆炸的美校女孩儿加快他的适应过程。

不过适应了旁观不一定代表着适应了人本身。

“在下不想收，在下跟她讲，男女有别，送异性画像是定情之物——你也不是我邀请的画师。结果她把这副画往我怀里一塞，扭头就跑了。”

他挠了挠头，咧嘴笑道：“在下刚才仔细看了看，这可比我们那时的画师画的好多了。跟在下简直一模一样。”

笑笑笑，笑你个哈麻批。

刚嘟了嘟嘴唇，自顾自地走了。

“诶，刚殿下，你走慢些，在下打不到雨伞了。”

光一急忙拔腿跟上。

“反正又没有下雨！”

刚加快了脚步。

*

两人一前一后地走进家门，光一还差点被刚关在外面，幸亏他好歹是个大侠，反应迅速地用脚挡住了门缝——好疼！但是光一不敢说。

他蹲在沙发上，小心翼翼地拿起switch——

刚重重地把茶杯放到了茶几上。

那只玻璃杯里泡着各类花朵和枸杞，像一个小小的盛开着鲜花的花园。

光一立刻挺身、收腹、立正、坐好。

刚瞧也不瞧他，端着玻璃杯，走进了房间，把房门锁了起来。

*

“咚咚咚。”

躺在床上的刚翻了翻眼皮。

“咚咚咚。”

“干嘛呀。”刚翻了个身子，懒洋洋地问道。

“刚殿下，在下没有手，你帮我开下门。”

“那你别进来了。”

“刚殿下……”

是幼犬一般呜呜咽咽的声音。

“你好烦——”刚嘟嘟囔囔地爬下床，拉开房门——门外的光一端着一个荷包蛋，和一杯酸奶。

“你生气了。”

他小心翼翼地打量着刚。

刚嘟了嘟嘴巴。

光一把煎好的荷包蛋放到床头柜上，自己端起了酸奶。

刚挑了挑眉毛，心道原来不是给我喝的啊。

只见光一从口袋里拿出了那张优秀的画作，团成了一个团，然后塞进了嘴里，皱着脸咀嚼了半天，最后合着酸奶一起喝了下去。

喝下去的时候，他长长地叹息了一声，还拍了拍肚子。

然后又抬起湿漉漉的狗狗眼，小动物一样地看着刚。

刚目瞪口呆地见证了全程。

“刚殿下，还生气嘛?”光一尝试着询问道。

“……”刚整理了一下满脑子的弹幕：“你怎么知道我是因为这张画生气?”

“我不知道。”光一眨巴眨巴眼睛：“要是我吃了画，你还生气，在下就再试试别的。”

“……”刚一时失语地低下头去，耳朵却悄悄地红了起来。

“你不是挺宝贝这张画么?”他慢慢地询问道：“怎么舍得吃掉?”

“刚殿下的开心更重要。”

刚的眼神动了动，这下连脖子都红了。

光一一本正经道：“您才是我的救命恩人。在下和您的悲喜是一体的。”

“哦。”刚抬起头来，叉起了光一煎的荷包蛋，咬了一口。

看起来又不是那么开心了。

四

刚在很多时候，依然觉得，人不能不信命。

圈子里的人都知道，堂本家的小公子，一等的家世，一等的才貌，一等的人品。生来就是天之骄子的模样。

……爱起来当然也是无法无天的。

那人自然是很美的——英挺的眉毛下是一双温柔如水的大眼睛，喊自己名字的时候都带着一丝甜。

刚还记得那人微笑起来的模样——像一朵含苞欲放的百合花。

还记得那人最爱的和服花色。

记得第一次接吻的时候，他温柔的侧脸的弧度。

记得他清晨起床时，微微翘起的发尾。

记得他对自己的爱护和迁就。

记得一次又一次的争吵后，那人无可奈何的神色。

记得自己再一次摔门而出后，整晚地等候在离家不远的公园滑梯下，却等来了那人温文尔雅地“分手”的消息；记得打开家门后，整洁的过分也空荡过分的公寓。

刚惊慌失措了。他后知后觉地想要捧起手中的沙，才发现昨日之日不可追。

——然后收到了他新婚的消息。

刚不死心地参加了婚宴，却被那人一把搂过，笑着和大家介绍：“这是我十几年的好朋友。”

刚忽然便想笑。

我深深爱恋着你的这么多年，活该换来一句“好朋友”。

人不该不信命。堂本家的小公子，一等的才貌、一等的家世、一等的人品，那么也许注定了他不能获得爱人的能力、完满的爱情。

世界毕竟还是要有公平可言。

于是刚放弃了。投降了。

他扮演着完美情人的角色，温柔的，缱绻的。身边的男男女女来来去去。

刚冷眼看着。

他不再参与他们的过去——也不在乎彼此的未来。

他以为自己已然忘记了，创作着关于爱和失去爱的画作，被人们传扬、歌颂着，依旧是天之骄子的模样。

然后在暧昧发酵的时候，完美的谢幕。

五

“你这样，不行。”

刚刚刚起床，头发横七竖八地乱插着，他嘴里还含着一支牙刷，冷漠地站在光一身后，瞪着自家的筹铁锅。

“真男人从不说不行。”

光一扎着马步，严肃地回应道。

刚深吸了一口气，放下牙刷跳了起来，猛地操起了自家的拖把。

光一也跳了起来，从厨房窜进了客厅，一阵飞檐走壁挂上了吊灯。

“你下来。”刚调整了一会儿呼吸，和颜悦色道。

“我不。”光一倔强道。

“你下来，救命恩人打你几下怎么了?”

“天下之大，夫子有云：小棒则受，大棒则走，在下不能陷恩人于不仁不义之地……”

“给老子滚下来！”

光一抿起薄薄的嘴唇，委委屈屈地从吊灯上落了下来。

刚狠狠地揪住了他的耳朵。

“你是有病吗你?啊我当时就不该把你捡上来——就该先让雷霹霹你的脑袋，你把景观石放锅里炒什么?啊炒了你吃么?”

“在下其实不想放景观石，在下想放铁砂。”

“你还嫌弃上了?你没见我鱼儿子种的水草都死了！尸体都浮起来了！”

“在下想练铁砂掌……”

“你可他妈去死吧你！”

*  
光一揉着自己发红的耳朵，萎缩在客厅里，很委屈，但不敢说。

刚只穿了一条短裤，半裸着身子，站在阳台上抽烟。

“你这样……不行。”

半晌，他感叹道。

*

“东山哥！”

警卫员上田龙也直挺挺地跪坐在东山中将身边，目视前方，一动不动。

眼神却也不禁在这人身上多停留了一瞬。

女将将障子拉开，那男人把玩着着手里的一柄小扇子，笑嘻嘻地走了进来。他穿着深蓝色的和服，很少装饰，只在衣角处用金线绣着几朵低调的菊花。看起来只有二十来岁的样子，细腻而白的皮肤，英挺的眉毛下是一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，眼神很活，看你的时候感觉很天真，偶尔眨动的时候，又有一丝不可言说。

上田想了很久，才想到刚的眼神似乎和自己的上峰很相似。

那是一种久居上位者的漫不经心。

于是从来都冷地如同一把出鞘的武士刀一般的东山，从报纸中收回了眼神，望向刚的眼神温存着笑意。

“小刚！好久不见。”

“是我久疏问候。”刚笑嘻嘻地坐在东山地对面：“东山哥有没有想我呀?”

“都多大的人了，还这样撒娇。”东山温柔地埋怨道。

堂本家的小公子。从小被家里如珠似宝地呵护着长大，要星星不敢给月亮，要学什么美术也由着他——绕着世界读了一圈书，回来跑到大学里，三十多岁年纪轻轻地评上了副教授，过着普通人可能大半辈子也奋斗不来的生活。

这样的人品，这样的学养，这样的家世。

可是谁也不懂，他一个人窝在学校旁里的小公寓里是个什么意思。

东山也不明白。不过这无关紧要。他于是又收回了眼神。

“是老先生那边——”

“不是。”刚漫不经心地摆弄着装着绿茶、底部画着红尾鲤鱼的茶杯。

“只不过是我们小辈自己闹着玩儿。”刚捧起了茶，尝了一口，眉头微不可见的皱了皱，又放到了一边。

“我也不想惊动爷爷，所以来拜托东山哥——最近认识了一个小孩儿，想放到军队里历练历练。”

东山也喝了一口茶，是明前龙井。嘴角就不禁溢出一丝无可奈何的笑。

还是这么娇气……

“多大点事儿，也值得你走一趟。”东山道：“下次给我打个电话就行了。”

刚脸上的微笑于是便又盛放了一点。

“我想东山哥了嘛。”他嘟嘟囔囔道：“东山哥又忙，不找点儿事儿都不敢劳动您——”

东山摁了摁额角。

“你自己说说，什么时候喊我不是随叫随到?”

刚于是便嘟了嘟嘴唇，吃了一口笋，又甜甜地笑了：“这个好吃耶——”

“刚。”东山也跟着他吃了一口笋。忍了忍，还是劝诫道：“你现在也是三十多岁的人了，也别这么一直三不着落，总该收心定下来了——”

刚夹菜的筷子便微微一顿，他抬起头来，瞪了东山一眼，往他嘴里塞了一大块红烧狮子头。

“东山哥想到哪儿去了——你还是好好吃饭吧。”

光一蹲在沙发上，手里还握着游戏手柄，眼睛却瞪着夜幕已经降临的窗外。面前的电视屏幕上，显示着大大的Game Over的字样。

刚社交很少，很少有这么晚还没回来的时候。

白天时似乎还好，一到晚上才发现只有一个人的房屋里似乎有些过分安静了。

安静的能听到厨房里没关好的水龙头，水滴的声音。

门口传来锁芯转动的声音。光一立刻跳了起来。

“我都说了自己一个人上来就可以了，龙也你不要这么听东山哥的话啦……”

刚的谈笑声从门口传来，光一冲到了门口，拉开了大门。

“这是中将的命令，更何况只是送刚君回家而已，刚君也太客气了。”

正在与刚说话的，是一个精瘦干练的小伙子，看起来凶巴巴的，在刚面前却很无奈。

“诶——”刚甜甜地笑了起来，下一个动作却令身边的两个男人都愣住了。

他用手中的那把木制的小扇子，挑起了上田龙也的下巴。

“龙也好可爱哦！”

他笑眯眯道：“这把小扇子就送给龙也啦，是我亲手做的哦！”

上田龙也，突然感觉屋内那个沉默着不发一言的男人，散发出了强大的气场，是肉食者的气息。

“你还愣在那儿做什么呀?”

刚用手当扇子，扇了扇自己的脸，疑惑地望着一言不发地杵在家门口的光一。

光一沉默地朝他走来。

“他是谁啊……干嘛要送你回家。”

“是哥哥的警卫员啦。”刚瘫在沙发上，长长地舒了一口气：“光一先生……”

“嗯?”

光一依旧感觉心里有些酸酸的、涨涨的，有点难受。他心不在焉地回答道。

刚看了他一眼，眼中滑过一道温暖的笑意。

“你这个人啊……你让我拿你怎么办才好呢?”

*

刚睁开了眼睛，头疼地听着外面叮叮当当，很是不想面对。

自从这个不合时宜的武士在不合时宜的地点出现在这个不合时宜的时代，刚舒适的、体面的生活便一去不复返了。

刚挠着脑袋，打着哈欠走出房间——

——“堂、本、光、一！”

“刚殿下，早上好！”

刚揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，一下子瞪大了。

光一又抿起了他性感的薄唇。这次是害羞的意思。

“我做了粥和鸡蛋，不过不知道好不好吃啦……”

粥带有电饭锅烧焦的糊味儿，鸡蛋正面是黑的饭面是生的。厨房一副经受过二次世界大战的模样，水池里还有没来得及收拾的骨瓷碎片。

刚瞪着那一套价千金的骨瓷，心想这可真是见了鬼了

可是这些都不重要。重要的是自己回过头时，那人带着点心虚、又很想求表扬的狗狗一样的表情。

刚在一瞬间便突然很想吻他。

………

可是还不行。还太早。

刚突然笑了。清晨的阳光趴在他的睫毛上。

这次，我愿意再等等。

六

“刚教授，有人找你，”同专业的可爱女教师捂着嘴朝刚笑道：“是个军装大帅哥哦！

刚推开办公室，看见光一人高马大地坐在那儿，被一群女老师围起来，像一只炸毛的猫时，心里有点诧异地好笑。

——人都爱美，更何况美院的老师，对于标准的美更是敏感，遇上光一这种完美的脸，哪有放过的道理。

“你怎么来了?今天没到你休假的日子啊。”

刚放下了手中的画夹，撩起光一乱七八糟的刘海——

他的脸色一下子暗沉了下来

其他老师们叽叽喳喳地声音也渐渐低了。

“我——”

刚一把拉起了光一的手臂，疾步走出了办公室。

“诶，刚殿下——”

“你闭嘴。”

光一于是眨巴眨巴眼睛，抿起了嘴唇，沉默地跟在刚的身后。

穿过长长的走廊时，有男孩儿女孩儿们发出惊叹地抽气声。

刚一路把光一拉进了医务室，医生先是被他粗暴的开门手法吓了一跳，又被光一俊秀的美貌给震撼了一下。  
刚瞥了她一眼。

“给我碘酒和棉球——”

“好、好的。”

刚让光一坐在椅子上，自己半蹲着，撩起光一的刘海，露出了额头上的一块青紫，用碘酒沾湿了棉球。

“就会在我面前逞能。”他脸色阴沉地能拧出水来。

“遇到了真刀真枪就不行了?”语气也凶巴巴的。

“一身武功都是秀给我看的?怎么被别人欺负成这样?东山哥也不管管?”刚越说越生气。

“是谁欺负的你?”

一副我要去灭了他的模样。

光一眨巴眨巴眼睛看着刚：“我可以说话了吗?”

“说！”

“其实是我翻院墙的时候不小心撞到树上了……”

“……”

刚张了张嘴巴，又缓缓闭上。他平复了一会儿心情，道：“你没事儿翻院墙干嘛呢?”

光一又眨巴眨巴眼睛：“今天没有轮到我轮休……”

“嗯，这个我知道。”

“但是我看天好像要下雨了……”

“……”

刚把棉球往他额头上贴了贴，扔进了垃圾桶里。

“好了，你不用说了。”

“所以我在你心中就是一个绝对不看天气预报、不带伞的形象?”

两人一起朝刚的办公室走去时，刚忍不住询问道。

“刚殿下带了么?”光一偏了偏脑袋。

刚很想说他带了，但是看着那双期待的眼睛，又把话吞了进去。

“没有……”

“唔……”

光一于是露出了一点点微笑。

“刚殿下，今天我在学校里，又有女孩儿送我画。”

“嗯……”

“不过已经被我吃了。当着她的面吃的。”

光一长大了嘴巴给刚看。

“你不会生气吧?”

“……”

刚又拉住了他的手。

“跟我去一个地方。”

光一坐在空旷的大教室里，茫然地环顾着四周墙壁上，各式各样的挂画，以及架子上摆放的石膏。

“挺胸、抬头、坐直！”刚拿着画笔比了比比例：“你笑一笑行不行?”

光一咧开了嘴巴。

“'笑不露齿会不会?”

光一想了想，又闭上了嘴巴，努力地翘起了嘴唇。

“……算了你还是别笑了。”

刚提起画笔，慢慢地在素描纸上落下一笔。

两人从画室出来时，窗外正下着倾盆大雨。

刚把素描纸折叠了起来，塞进了光一的口袋。

“带去军营了再打开哦。”

他咬了咬嘴唇道。

*

“刚殿下。”光一看着车窗外的倾盆大雨，犹豫着开口道。

刚探头看了看前方因为暴雨而堵塞了的车道，深深地叹了一口气。

“怎么了?”

“……其实我刚才骗你了。”

“嗯?”刚诧异地看了他一眼。

是自己的教育模式有问题嘛?这才穿越了几天，又是翻墙又是撒谎的。

光一依旧固执地盯着车窗外，耳朵却慢慢地红了。

“我其实不是来给你送伞的。”

“刚殿下。我三天没有见到你了。”

“我很想你。”

*

刚又探头看了看堵塞的车道，放心地熄掉了火。

他探过头去，轻轻地在仿佛想把车窗，盯出个洞来的男人的脖颈上，落下了一个吻。

“刚殿下！”

光一跳了起来，差点撞破车顶。

刚笑了，眉眼弯弯：“怎么，你没听说过断袖分桃?”

光一看着他，眼睛里流动着闪亮的光。

“刚殿下、”半晌，男人把脸埋在了自己的掌心里。

“您能不能给在下一段时间，再等等……”

刚侧过头去，望见敲击窗户的噼里啪啦的大雨，轻轻地叹出了一口气。

“一直都等着呢。”

六

刚一直觉得，人总是不能不信命的。他在三十多岁的年纪享受着别人奋斗了大半辈子的生活，那么也许便不该期许太多。

可是这个不合时宜的男人在一个不合时宜的时候闯进了他的生活。

于是他用一颗不再年轻的心与一个古老的灵魂相爱，当他决定放慢脚步，用自己的十年、几十年去了解一个千年前的过去——

他忽然便发现自己已然拥有了想象中的一切。

安稳的，闲适的，细水长流的。

让他在爱情的博弈中，获得幸福。


End file.
